


Letters to no-one - Joshler

by ryisdepressed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Missing Persons, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryisdepressed/pseuds/ryisdepressed
Summary: I miss you TyJo





	1. 1

Hey Ty, how are you?


	2. 2

Who am I kidding? You're probably dead.


	3. 3

That's what the police are saying anyway.


	4. 4

People at school are saying that you killed yourself.


	5. 5

Brendon said that he would be happy if you did.


	6. 6

I punched him. Again and again. Even when he bled I never stopped


	7. 7

My mom said that she's worried about me.


	8. 8

I haven't left my room since the day that I fought Brendon.


	9. 9

My mom keeps on saying that I'm depressed.


	10. 10

She's trying to make me see a therapist, but I won't talk. Not unless you're there with me.


	11. 11

I went to therapy today. I didn't speak though, just like I promised.


	12. 12

I was put on anti-depressants. I don't want to take them though.


	13. 13

It's the same kind you had. The ones you were given a week before you went missing.


	14. 14

I went to your house today. Your mom made me dinner and said that I had to eat. That was the first food I've had since you left.


	15. 15

We spoke for a while about you. She told me that your pills are gone too.


	16. 16

Please, just come home.


	17. 17

I miss you, TyJo.


	18. 18

I went to your house again today.


	19. 19

Your mom let me sit in your room for a few hours.


	20. 20

I found your diary.


	21. 21

I know it was wrong but I read it.


	22. 22

Why did you never come to me?


	23. 23

I want to read your last entry. I'm scared to though. It's from the day you went missing.


	24. 24

I had dinner with your mom again. It's been a week since I last eat. I only eat when I'm here because your mom forces me to. Says that it's what you would want.


	25. 25

Being here reminds me of you.


	26. 26

Your mom's cooking reminds me of when we were younger.


	27. 27

It reminds me of our sleepovers. The ones where we would build forts using the dining chairs and blankets that we stole from everyone's rooms.


	28. 28

I smiled at the memories. I think that was the first time I smiled since you left.


	29. 29

I stayed overnight at your house. I didn't want to intrude too much so I slept on the couch.


	30. 30

At midnight Zack came down. He was crying. He misses you as much as I do.


	31. 31

I offered to build a fort with him. He seemed happy with that idea and curled up in my arms to sleep. I slept with a smile on my face that night.


	32. 32

It's been a while since I spoke to you. I've been staying at your house a lot, spending time with Zack. He misses you.


	33. 33

If you won't come home for me, please come home for him.


End file.
